Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatuses which have firmware installed, there are cases when firmware is updated for the addition of new functions, program correction, or the like. A common flow to a method to update firmware is to, based on an instruction of a user, download firmware from a network connected external server, to extract the downloaded firmware and to perform the update. While extracting the firmware or during the update, since the image forming apparatus transitions to a mode for updating, the user ceases to be able to use the image forming apparatus, creating downtime.
When the image forming apparatus is powered off while updating the firmware, there is a possibility that it will not be able to boot normally upon the next boot. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-42304 discloses a configuration for performing a recovery process during an firmware update failure.
Meanwhile, there is a method for minimizing downtime by performing in advance processing for extracting downloaded firmware in the background during normal operation, and not while in an updating mode as described above, (hereinafter referred to as background extraction).
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-42304, when power is turned off during background extraction, background extraction recovery processing is performed uniformly during the next boot. However, depending on the update method (execution timing etc.), there are cases in which the firmware that was the target of background extraction during the power-off becomes unnecessary, and is not used. For this reason, there are cases when the process itself is wasteful if the recovery process is performed uniformly.